


Legally Blind

by Smolishaya



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Friendship/Love, From Legally Blonde the Musical, Heartache, Hurt No Comfort, Imagines, Implied Neglection, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Musical Inspired, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Okay I'm done with the tags, Post-Movie, Post-Movie Ejen Ali, Post-Movie: Ejen Ali: Misi Neo, Songfic, Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolishaya/pseuds/Smolishaya
Summary: Ali gets to decide whether he should stay to prove himself that he can do better after he has to give up his IRIS, even though he has flunked up too many missions ever since.The majority of the people decide to proceed his job termination , but also give Ali a chance to make a decision to stay or leave.So he made his decision.
Relationships: Khai & Ali (Ejen Ali), Khai/Ali, Khai/Ali (Ejen Ali)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Legally Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This isn't really a fic, more of a written storyboard! I don't have time to write and draw y'know? I wish I could proceed in that career, but alas i couldn't. I am sorry for the inactivity! 
> 
> So here! Have a very rarepair ship that I love dearly uwu
> 
> (For best experience, listen to Legally Blonde's song; Legally Blonde)

**Scene** **: Tekno Room, all alone**

_Take back the books and pack up the clothes_  
_Clear out the room and drop off the key_

(Ali clearing out his stuff in the tekno lab/room. He looks dejected and hopeless that he got fired, with the intention of never to be recruited back)

_Leave with what's left of my dignity_

(Ali squints as he says dignity, clenching his fist that is on his chest)

_Get in the car and just...go_

(Talking about the MATA'S pod, seeing himself drifting away)

_Chalk it all up to experience_

(He holds the atlas as he found it in his stash of items)

_They said I'd fail but I disagreed_

(Cut to The Pillars and some others agreeing to fire him since he could not do well without his iris//they let Ali do the decision to continue or not)

_Who could say then where my path would lead?_

(Ali looks up with tears forming in his eyes)

_Well, now I know_

(He looked back down, tears drop down as he close his eyes)

_Back to the sun_  
_Back to the shore_  
_Back to what I was before_

(Cut to where he's in the surface, where there's sunlight. Shore meaning his own home alone in the evening. He combs down his former agents hair to his normal civilian hair)

_Back where I'm known_

(In class, everyone known him to be a disappointment//Realising he's nothing much, he feels a sting in his eyes)

_Back in my home_  
_Very small pond_

(A methaphor, that he cries at home more than he would like to admit//he winces)

_Laugh with my friends_

(He scoffs, he only had Viktor before knowing MATA, he's all by himself)

_When I arrive_  
_We'll drop the top and just drive_

(Talking about when he arrives at home, he'll just... he'll think of something to do. Riding the scooter maybe? Play games? Seems perfect, isn't it?// He hugs himself, about to break)

_That's fine with me_  
_Just let me be_

(Not realizing he's deceiving himself, he lies about it's better like this than to prove himself that he could be better. He humiliated himself in too many ways and there's no way he could change it//He wipes his tear as he walks out of the door, trying to make an announcement to his whole friends in the academy)

_Legally Blind_

(Ali continuing to break as he walks to the living area of the academy// as he bit his lip// Play on words when talking about his lack of skills without the iris)

**_———————————_ **  
  


**Scene: Ali on top of the stairs, with his friends all at the bottom in the living area**

_Thanks for your help and for all you've done_  
_Thank you for treating me decently_

(Ali says to everyone with a forced smile)

**What's wrong?**

(Khai, with concern in his voice//everyone confused and upset)

_Maybe someday you can visit me_  
_Give me a call, say hello_

(Ali smiles before falling apart in tears and a frown//one step on heading to the tekno lab to hide for a while)

**Wait, where are you going?**

(Khai reached out his him, stepping up the stairs to grab Ali's arm//confused and shaken)

_Sorry I'm letting down everyone_

(Ali slowly turns to Khai, brimming tears fall out, he can no longer smile// Ali is right in front of the door of the Tekno room)

**What brought on this?**

(Cues to Khai holding both of Ali's hands// he starts to feel sad)

_You did your best with a hopeless case_

(Ali looks up to Khai, forming a sad smile//This would probably be the last time he'll see his close friend)

**That's ludicrous**

  
(Khai wipes away Ali's tears with one hand using his thumbs, one hand clasping with Ali)

_**You are the best thing about this place** _

(Both sing, heartwrenching// both are crying at this point with Khai's hand on Ali's face and the other holds each other)

**Elle, you should know...**

(Change it to "Al you should know.."//about to confess)

_Callahan hit on me._

(Change it to "I screwed up some missions")

**He what?**

(Change it to "You what?)

_He kissed me. He fired me. There's no reason for me to stay._

(Change it to "I messed up a lot, without the IRIS"//Ali pushes the button to enter the room quickly and locking it so Khai would not enter it)

There is a brief silence.

**What about love?**  
**I never mentioned love**  
**The timing's bad, I know**

(Khai mentions about his friends behind the door, as well as Ali's// talking about Ali's passion on saving people and lowkey talking about them//blooming into more than friends)

**But perhaps if I made it more clear**  
**That you belong right here**  
**You wouldn't have to go**

(Khai puts his hands on the door, hoping Ali would hear what he's about to say//Ali crying as he slides down his back on the door, hearing Khai's words)

**Cause you know that I'm so much in love...**

  
(Khai confessed with tears in his eyes but Ali cuts him off when singing the next part)

_Back to the sun_

(Ali stands up from the door quickly, tears and emotions hit him like a truck)

_Back to the shore_  
_Back to what I was before_

(Ali looking up//Refering back to his lonely household and his old plain life)

**Please will you open the door**

(Khai helplessly leaned forward to the door as the tear drops fall from his eyes)

_Lie on the beach_

(Ali saying what could he do during his free time, trying to assure that he'll be fine)

_Dream within reach_

(Ali reach out his arm forward, dreams of playing games and having his own time to himself// he's about to shatter)

_Don't stray beyond_

(He retracts his hands as he screams from his heartbroken chest)

**We both know you're worth so much more**

(Khai's continue to plead for Ali not to go//shaking as he speaks)

_Some girls fight hard_  
_Some face the trial_

(Ali refering to himself, saying he already did his best//facing his own decisions)

_Some girls were just meant to smile_

(Ali saying he has settled being isolated and ignoring what he needs while maintaining a toxic positivity outlook//Ali breaks his voice when saying "smile")

**If you can hear, can I just say?**

(Cues to looking at them both leaning on the door, hands on the door dividing them from holding each other again// Khai sings the part with tear stains in his eyes, looking depressed)

**How much I want you to stay..**

(Cuts to Khai with new tears in his eys, only a drop or two// he's about to give his one last try)

_It's not up to me_  
_Just let me be_  
_Legally Blind_

(Ali leans with his forehead nearly touching the door, saying there's no other choicd, turning a blind eye on the possibilities// He turns away from the door, leaning on it)

**I need you to stay...**

(Cues to Khai closes his eyes before giving up, knowing there's nothing else he could do as he clenches his hands on the door)

_It's not up to me_  
_Just let me be_

(Ali slides down as he hug his legs, looking melancholic before shutting away every emotions so he could never feel pain in it's worse ways)

_Legally 'Blind.'_

(Ali looks to the ceiling, he could no longer do this. As tears fall, he burrows his head into his legs, fading the screen/view to black)  
  
  



End file.
